Idle Threats
by WolfPyre
Summary: This is a little fic I wrote for a challange that turned into a much longer story. It is a Fic about Eomer and Eowyn as children under King Theoden's care. WARNING: There is spanking in this fic.


Author: Wolfie  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Feedback:   
Disclaimer: Not mine. If you want to sue, all I have are 2 kids,2 dogs and a hubby. I dont think you want them!  
A/N: I normally stick to elves cause...well, they're hot! But this popped into my head and I decided to go with it!

"Where have you been?" 

Eomer started and almost fell from his precarious perch on the window  
ledge. "Uncle!"

Theoden watched as his nephew slid off the window ledge to the floor,  
willing himself to stay calm. "I asked you a question."

"I was..." Eomer nervously shuffled from one foot to the other,   
trying to think of an acceptable answer. "...Out." He finished  
lamely.

Theoden raised an eyebrow. "Eomer, it is late and I am not in the  
mood for games."

"It was not my fault!"

"What was not your fault?" 

"The fire."

"Fire! There was a fire?" 

"Yes Sir. A small one. Theodred quickly extinguished it."

Theoden sighed in relief. "Who started this fire?"

"Arod."

"Your horse started the fire?"

"Yes, Sir. But it was an accident."

"It was?"

"Yes Sir. He knocked over a candle."

"How did this candle come so close that he could knock it over?"

"It was on the floor next to his leg."

Theoden rubbed his forehead. "Eomer, if you do not tell me the whole  
story right this moment, you will not sit for a month."

"I hear that threat all the time old man. It has yet to happen."

"Excuse me?"

Eomer's eyes grew wide and he felt sweat trickle down his back. Did  
he just say that out loud? "Er...I...I..." He looked at the ground,  
desperately trying to think of something to say that would get him  
out of trouble.

"Look at me young man."

Eomer looked up at his Uncle, unease growing in his belly.

"I can easily make good on that threat right now if you continue the  
way you have been." 

Eomer blanched. "No Sir. That is not necessary!" 

"We shall see." Theoden replied cryptically. "Now boy, I want the  
entire story, from the beginning."

Eomer sighed. He knew his Uncle's patience was hanging on by a  
thread and to do anything aside from what he was instructed would  
cause said thread to break.

"I have been confined to my room for so long. I was bored and lonely  
so I decided to visit Arod. I knew the guards were aware of my  
troubles, so I climbed out my window and headed to the stables. It  
was dark, so I lit a candle and sat it near Arod so I could see him  
better. He shuffled a bit and the candle fell over and started a  
fire." Eomer looked up at his Uncle through the hair that had fallen  
across his face. He did not like what he saw and dropped his eyes  
back to the floor. "Theodred must have seen the fire because he was  
there putting it out before I could even move to do so myself. He  
looked very angry and told me not to move, but I felt it would  
be safer to return to my room. That is when you found me."

Theoden took a step closer to Eomer. "You broke punishment, risked  
your neck by climbing out the window, almost burned down the  
stables, BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED?"

Eomer winced. Putting it that way did make the deed sound much worse.  
"Yes." He whispered.

"I did not hear you."

"Yes Sir."

"You realize your punishment will be much harsher than any you have  
had before. What you did was extremely dangerous and could have  
killed yourself and many of the horses in the stables had Theodred  
not put the fire out. I cannot allow this kind of behavior." Theoden  
reached down and took his belt off. "Lower your britches and bend  
over the bed." 

Eomer paled considerably as he watched his Uncle take his belt off.  
He had never felt it, but knew from the tales Theodred told it was  
extremely painful. His hands shook as he undid his buttons and  
lowered his pants. He looked back at his Uncle, eyes pleading for a  
reprieve, but found none. He strengthened his nerve and bent over.

Theoden was not one for words when he punished, so he set to work,  
lashing the belt against Eomer's backside. He moved methodically,  
from the top of the buttock, down to the crease, laid two hard licks  
there, then worked back up. He did not like having to punish Eomer  
in this fashion, but the boy would one day help Theodred rule Rohan  
and could not afford to be so careless or disobedient. He laid down  
one more circuit, then stopped.

Never, in all of his 13 years, had Eomer felt such pain. He did his  
best to remain quiet and accept his punishment, but could not. His  
Uncle was covering every inch of his backside and obviously making  
good on his threat! When the thrashing finally stopped, Eomer lay  
still, trying to calm enough to stand.

Theoden thread his belt back through the loops and rubbed Eomer's  
back in an effort to calm him. When he felt the boy could stand, he  
helped him to his feet, fixed his clothing, then sat down and  
cradled him in his lap. "I am sorry I had to do that Eomer. But I  
cannot allow such foolishness or disobedience to go unanswered."

Eomer could not answer, so he simply nodded and enjoyed his Uncle's  
embrace. After a few moments be looked up. "I am sorry Uncle."

"I know boy, I know."

"Uncle, could you do something for me?"

"Anything within my power."

"Remind me to believe Theodred the next time he says you do not make  
idle threats."

Eomer awoke with a painful start as he rolled over onto his back. He  
flipped over onto his front, his breath rapid as he tried to control his  
response to the pain.

"Well, well. I see Father dealt with your disobedience." A voice snickered.

Eomer glared up at Theodred. "Piss off."

Theodred smirked. Though he was much older than Eomer, he thoroughly  
enjoyed getting under his cousin's skin. He credited that to not having any  
siblings in which to inflict such torment on. "Tsk. Tsk. I would watch  
your language. You would not want to add to you discomfort."

"As I am sure you would not want to have any of your own." Theoden said  
sternly from the doorway.

Theodred paled a bit and spun around. "Father! I did not hear you."

"That is because you were too busy teasing your cousin." He moved to his  
son's side. "Unless you would like to feel my wrath as well, I suggest you  
leave him be."

"Yes Sir." 

"The morning meal is ready. Go on to the dining hall, Eomer and I will be  
along in a moment."

"Yes Sir." Theodred replied and left the room.

"Thank you Uncle." Eomer said. "I would have lost my temper and found  
myself in more trouble."

"You are welcome." Theoden sat on the bed and ran his hand lovingly down   
Eomer's hair. "How fair you this morning?"

Eomer blushed. "I am as well as can be expected."

"Good. I trust I will not see a repeat of last night."

"No sir. I will never do anything like that again."

"That is good to hear." He stood and headed for the door. "Then you will  
join us for the meal. Your sister is full of worry and would like to see  
for herself I did not kill you."

Eomer smiled. His sister could be quite overprotecting at times. "Yes Sir.  
I will be down as soon as I am dressed."

"Eomer!"

Eomer winced as his sister practically tackled him with a hug. "Good  
Morning Eowyn." 

"Are you okay? I was sure from your screams Uncle was killing you!" The 8  
year old exclaimed loudly.

Eomer blushed at the snickers his sister's words brought. "I am fine. Now,  
let us eat." He guided her to her chair, then carefully took his own.

Once the meal was under way, Theoden turned to Eomer. "Theodred informed me  
of something that I must have been too angry to hear last night. Is it true  
he told you to stay put as he extinguished the fire you started?"

Eomer gulped and looked at his plate. "Yes Sir."

"I know we have had many discussions about you listening and obeying   
Theodred. Though he often does not act it, he is your elder and you will  
treat him as such. I told you last time you failed to heed him, you would  
be punished were it to  
happen again. Did I not?"

"Yes Sir you did." Eomer replied quietly.

"I have spoken with your tutor and, due to your lax attitude towards your  
lessons, have decided you could use a bit more time studying. Therefore,  
all weapons and combat training will be cancelled for one week and you will  
spend the additional time that frees up with your tutor."

Eomer jumped up from his chair, knocking it over as he did so. "What?   
Uncle, please! You cannot do this!" He loved his training time and could  
not believe it would be taken from him. 

Theoden's eyes darkened. "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do young  
man. Now, sit down before your temper causes you more discomfort than you  
are already experiencing."

Eomer struggled to bring his emotions under control as he righted his chair   
and sat down. "Forgive me." He ground out angrily. 

Theoden nodded and after staring at his nephew for a few moments, turned to  
his aide to discuss his schedule for the day. 

Eomer glared at his plate, his appetite gone. This was all Theodred's  
fault! He was so busy imagining all the painful things he would do to his  
cousin he did not hear his Uncle speaking right away.

"I am sorry Uncle. I was lost in my thoughts and did not hear you."

"I said if you are going to sit there and pout instead of eating then you  
may excuse yourself from the table and go to the schoolroom. Halthred is   
waiting on you."

Emoer's temper snapped. "I am NOT pouting! I am thinking about how UNFAIR  
you are being!" 

Theoden crooked his finger. "Come here Eomer. I will have words with you."

Eowyn looked at her Uncle in alarm. "Uncle..." She began but trailed off  
after Theodred tapped her thigh lightly in warning.

Eomer stood on shaking legs and went to his Uncle's side.

Theoden took the boy by the ear and pulled him closer. "I will not have you   
raising your voice at me nor showing such disrespect. I have decided on  
your punishment and unless you wish to have two weeks without training, I  
suggest you accept it, as it is just and deserved. Do you understand me?"

Eomer tried to twist away but the hold on his ear was firm. "But you are  
not..." 

That was as far as Eomer got before three searing swats rained down on his  
inflamed backside. "Do you understand me?"

Eomer cried out with each smack, then blushed in embarrassment. He knew  
everyone in the hall was watching. "Yes Sir."

"Good. Now, excuse yourself and go to the schoolroom."

Eomer quickly excused himself and rushed from the room as fast as he could  
without running.

It had been four days since the fire and resulting punishment, four very  
long days. Eomer managed to stay out of any additional trouble and his  
backside no longer hurt, but he longed to be outside practicing. Sitting in  
a room all day was testing his patience and temper. He sighed loudly and  
stared at the blank sheet of parchment.

"The essay will not write itself, Eomer."

Eomer had to bite his tongue to stop the retort that came unbidden to his  
mind. "Yes Sir." He'd been assigned an essay on trade negotiation, but did  
not know what to write as he was not paying attention when Halthred went  
over the lesson. He was not about to admit that fact to his tutor though.

He also knew his tutor was aware of his inability to put his words to   
parchment and he swore the essay was assigned to spite him. Before he came  
to Edoras, his tutors allowed him to give a speech or illustrate the  
assigned topic, but it was not this way with Halthred. Halthred felt he was  
too old for such ways and that he needed to learn how to write essays. He  
scribbled a few lines down, then crossed them out and threw his quill down  
in frustration.

"Is there a problem?"

Eomer's temper snapped. "YES! I cannot write this damn essay!" 

"Yes you can."

"I do not see why I even need to learn this! Theodred will be King, not I!  
I cannot do this!"

"Cannot or will not?"

"I cannot! You were so boring it was all I could do to stay awake!" 

"Perhaps you would like to discuss my teaching techniques and your  
disrespectful behavior with your Uncle?" 

The question calmed Eomer some, but not enough to keep his temper in check.  
He threw his ink vial in Halthred's direction and stood. "Perhaps I will!"  
He exclaimed loudly and ran from the room.

Halthred calmly watched him leave, gathered his belongings, and left the  
room. This was not the first, and he suspected not the last, time Eomer had  
done this and knew the boy would not be coming back or be going to his  
Uncle. He stopped at Theoden's study, knocked, and opened the door when he   
heard the King bid him to enter.

Theoden sighed when he saw Halthred standing there with a large ink stain  
on his tunic. "I am surprised it took him this long." He stated, a slight   
smile gracing his face. "Did you assign an essay today?" 

"Yes, I did. He has been doing surprisingly well this week, which I  
attributed to a certain part of his anatomy still smarting. From his  
behavior today, I assume he is feeling better."

"That feeling will be short lived." Theoden rubbed his forehead wearily. He  
knew there was more to Eomer's behavior then met the eye, but could not get  
the boy to open up. He looked up at one of his oldest friends. "He is   
really trying my patience. I am worried about him." 

Halthred placed a comforting hand on Theoden's shoulder. "He is still  
trying to adjust to the death of his parents and the move here. He will  
soon realize he belongs with you and that what you say and do is for his  
own good, just as it was with his parents."

"Thank you my friend." Theoden replied and patted Halthred's hand. He  
caught some movement out of the corner of his eye and knew little ears were  
listening. He made a mental note to speak with Eowyn about her bad habit,  
again, then winked at Halthred. "You may go about your business. I will   
find Eomer so we may discuss his behavior. He will pay dearly for causing  
such havoc when I have much work to do. If he is smart, he will find me  
before I find him."

"As you wish." Halthred bowed and left the room, ignoring the small figure  
hiding in the corner.

Eowyn waited for Halthred to turn the corner before leaving her hiding  
place. She had heard her Uncle's last statement and had to find her brother  
to warn him.

Eowyn checked five of her brother's hideaways before she finally found him  
sitting in the crook of a tree with his arms around his knees. "Eomer, you   
must return. You are in a lot of trouble."

Eomer dropped his head onto his knees. "Tell me something I do not know  
Eowyn!"

"Do not snap at me Eomer! I did not have to spend part of my day searching  
the palace grounds for you!" Eowyn stated as she climbed up to join her  
brother. 

Eomer sighed and looked up at his sister. "I am sorry." 

"I know." Eowyn sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"I overheard Uncle and Halthred talking in his study. Uncle is looking for  
you himself. He said you are going to be in more trouble if he has to find  
you. You must return now."

"I will. I am just trying to gather the courage to do so. I do not think I  
have even been so afraid."

"Not even when you spilled ink on Father's desk and ruined his maps?"

Eomer winced at the memory. "Not even then." He knew his fear did not stem  
from the punishment itself, more from not knowing what would happen to him.   
He had only lived with his Uncle for a short while and had not yet learned  
to anticipated his moods and reactions.

"You do not need to fear our Uncle, Eomer. He is a good man and has treated  
us like his own. He will not harm us. You should not push him so. He is  
fast losing patience with you."

"I do not know why I act this way. Lately, I just cannot seem to control my  
anger." He sighed. "I wish Father was here. He would help me."

"But Father is not here and Uncle Theoden is. He will help you just as  
Father would have, you must know this."

"I cannot show him such weakness. I will soon be a man and must learn to  
deal with things on my own." 

Eowyn's eyes flashed with anger. "Needing help is not a weakness and you  
are no closer to being a man than I am to womanhood. Uncle took us in so  
that he may help us as our parents would have. Give him a chance."

Eomer looked at his sister in wonder. She often spoke with a wisdom that  
belied her years, and it was easy to forget how young she was. He kissed  
her head. "You amaze me, little sister. I swear sometimes you sound just  
like Mother. " He stood and moved to the trunk of the tree to begin his  
descent. "I will go find Uncle Theoden and set things right."

Eomer found his Uncle much sooner than he expected as he was standing at  
the base of the tree. "I was just coming to find you." He did not know  
what else to say, so he stood where he was and studied the ground.

Theoden silently thanked Eowyn for leading him to her brother, then looked   
up into the tree. "Eowyn, I would have you down as well. I do not want you  
to fall."

Eowyn giggled and swung down from the branch into her Uncle's arms.

Theoden gave his niece a quick hug then set her on her feet. "I know you  
were lurking around my study a short while ago. Since you are here with   
Eomer, I can only assume you were eavesdropping on my conversation with  
Halthred. It appears we will need to have another conversation about this  
bad habit." He swatted her backside and gave her a small push towards the  
palace. "Go up to your room. I will join you once I am finished with your   
brother."

Theoden put his arm around Eomer's shoulders. "Come. We need to have a   
talk." He led the boy to a fallen log and sat down.

Eomer watched his Uncle warily, not sure what to expect.

"Sit down and relax Eomer. I mean to talk to you, not punish you...yet."   
He waited for Eomer to comply. "I heard what you said to Eowyn. You need  
not fear me. I would never be overly harsh with you or punish you  
unjustly."

"I know." 

"Now, I would have an explanation for your behavior in the schoolroom  
earlier. This time, I expect the full answer, not the one you have given me  
during our previous discussions on the subject."

Eomer looked up sharply. He did not realize his Uncle knew there was more  
to his problems then he let on. 

"I have already raised one son, Eomer. You will be hard pressed to slip  
anything by me." When Eomer still did not speak he took the boy's chin in  
his hand. "There is no shame in admitting you are having problems with the  
lessons." 

"It is not the lessons Uncle. It is the essays. I cannot write them. I try,  
but the words do not come and I grow angry at myself and lash out. I do not  
know why I have trouble." He pulled his chin from his Uncle's hand and  
sighed. "My old tutors allowed me to use other means to explain what I had  
learned." 

"Did you tell Halthred this?"

"Yes Sir. He said I needed to learn and keeps assigning them, but he does   
not help me figure out why I have trouble."

Theoden rubbed his beard. "We will discuss this with Halthred later and   
find a solution. I had a similar problem when I was a boy and may have a  
few ideas to help you."

"You had the same problem?" Eomer asked in surprise.

"I did and once I admitted I was having trouble, my tutor and I found ways  
to help make it easier." Theoden took the boy's chin once again. "You are  
just like your Father, stubborn and proud. If you would have come to me you  
would have avoided much trouble." 

"I did not know if you would think me weak and not help me." He said  
quietly.

"Eomer, there is nothing you could do that would cause me to think that. It  
is more of a weakness to not ask for help when it is needed." He gently  
caressed the boy's cheek with his thumb. "I may not be your Father, but I  
care for you as if I were."

Eomer held back the tears that came at his Uncle's admission. "So many   
things have changed and I do not know what to expect. It frightens me."

"I know it has been hard for you, but you are adjusting. I understand this,  
however that does not mean I will allow your behavior to go unchecked."

"I would never expect you to. I just do not understand why I am so short   
tempered." He snorted when he saw his Uncle's raised eyebrow. "Well, more  
than normal anyway. Everything just seems to make me angry."

"I believe some of your anger stems from the age you are, as it is a normal  
phase all young men go through. The rest, well," He hesitated, steeling   
himself for the reaction he knew would come from his words." The rest I  
feel is anger you have towards your parents for dying."

Eomer jumped to his feet. "I am not angry with them!"

"No? I would be. After all they left you and Eowyn here, alone. How could  
you not be angry?" 

"It is not their fault they died!" Eomer turned away so his Uncle would not  
see his tears. "It is mine!" 

"Yours?"

"Yes! I had a bad feeling before Father left! I should have done all I  
could to stop him from leaving!" He started to pace angrily. "I should have   
been less of a burden to Mother! I should have taken better care of her!"  
He suddenly stopped and wrapped his arms around himself, sobs wracking his  
body. "How could they have left us alone!"

Theoden stood and pulled Eomer into a hug. "Eomer, as much as you do not  
wish to hear it, you are just a boy. You could not have stopped your Father  
or done anything more for your Mother. You must let this guilt go or it  
will poison you."

Eomer could not reply. His emotional breakdown robbed him of every ability  
but crying. He cried for what felt like hours, before he was able to calm  
himself. He slumped against his Uncle, exhausted from his release.

Theoden swept a hand under Eomer's knees and sat with him on his lap. "You   
are not alone Eomer. I am here. You do not need to handle this on your own.  
I know more about death and grief than I care to. I would help you if you  
ask."

Eomer lay his head on his Uncle's chest, not caring that he was being held  
like a child. He felt another wave of grief rush through him as he thought   
of all his Uncle had endured in his life. He sighed and wiped the remaining  
tears from his eyes. "It is not easy for me to ask for help, but I will  
try."

"That is all I ask." Theoden kissed Eomer on the top of the head and tilted  
the boy's face up. It was time to move on to other matters. "I know you   
have just been through quite an ordeal, but we do have one other matter to  
take care of then I must go to your sister."

At the mention of his sister, Eomer pulled away and sat back so he could   
see his Uncle clearer. He did not want Eowyn to be punished, for she had  
only been trying to protect him. But he did not know what he could do to  
prevent her punishment. Then an idea came to mind. "Uncle, you cannot  
punish Eowyn."

"Are you telling me what I can and cannot do? I believe we already had a   
discussion about that."

"I am not being contrary. I just feel it would not be right for Eowyn to be  
punished for something you yourself are guilty of."

Theoden frowned. "I am not following."

"You were under the tree listening to the conversation I was having with  
Eowyn without either of us knowing you were there. Is that not   
eavesdropping?"

Theoden could not help but smile. His nephew had a quick mind and did not  
miss much. He would have to remember that. "Yes, I suppose it is." He  
mussed Eomer's hair, glad for the boy's wit. He did not like punishing any   
of the children, but Eowyn was especially hard. "You are right, it would  
be unjust to punish her. I will just have words with her and give her  
warning for future reference. She would do well to understand that I do not  
make idle threats."

Eomer sighed quietly in relief. "Thank you Uncle. I am sure she will be  
happy with your decision."

"That does not save you, though."

"That was not my purpose. I just do not like to see Eowyn in trouble."

"Just as she does not like to see you in trouble." Theoden sighed. "Shall   
we take care of your punishment now?"

"It is not like I have a choice."

"You always have a choice Eomer, a choice to not cause trouble. It is never  
acceptable to throw a tantrum or attack your tutor no matter how angry or  
upset you may be." Theoden patted his knee. "Come. Let us be done with  
this."

Eomer paled at the idea of being punished out in the open, but he was not  
about to argue. He was worried his Uncle would take his belt to him again  
and felt arguing might make him change his mind. He lowered his breeches  
and bent over.

Theoden began as soon as Eomer was in position, not wanting to prolong the  
boy's misery. He did not have the heart to punish him as harshly as he  
should and stopped once Eomer's backside was a uniform red and the tears  
were one of true remorse. He was sure the boy would not feel he was being  
too lenient though! "You may rise."

Eomer was surprised it was over so quickly, but did as he was told. He  
would not question such good fortune. He fixed his clothing, then dried his   
tears and waited, not sure what was next.

Theoden stood and embraced Eomer. "You realize that was not all your   
punishment."

"I guessed as much." Eomer looked at his Uncle. "Another week without  
weapons and combat training?"

Theoden nodded in reply. "Come. Let us return to the palace."

"Please Eomer!"

"No Eowyn. I will not go against Uncle's wishes."

"You will not get into trouble." Eowyn huffed.

"Yes, because Uncle always appreciates us disobeying him!" Eomer snapped  
sarcastically.

"You do not need to get angry!"

"I am not angry." Eomer placed his hand on Eowyn's shoulder. "I will not  
show you any battle techniques or weapons training without Uncle's consent.  
I have just finished my punishment and do not wish to find trouble again so  
soon. However, I will speak with him and seek his permission."

"But he will say no. You know this!"

"That is all I am willing to do Eowyn."

Eowyn sighed in frustration. "Thank you Eomer. I suppose any help is better  
than none at all."

"Come, I will speak with him during the morning meal."

Eomer waited until the food was served before bringing up the topic of  
Eowyn's training. "Uncle, I wish to show Eowyn some of the techniques used  
in battle and weapons training."

"No, Eomer."

"Father, please hear him out." Theodred chimed in. He did not agree with  
his Father's view on training Eowyn and had been trying to change his mind  
since the day his cousin expressed an interest.

"I will not have her training as if she were to be a soldier. She is a  
young woman and does not need to learn such things."

"She should learn to defend herself." Eomer argued.

"I have made my decision." Theoden stated firmly.

Eomer knew it would be an exercise in futility to continue. He looked to  
Theodred for help, but saw he realized the same. "Yes Sir. I will say no  
more about it."

Eowyn could not stay quiet. "You are not being fair!"

Theoden turned a stern eye on his niece. "Fair or not, my decision stands."

"Just because I am a female does not mean I cannot learn to fight!"

"Eowyn, I will not argue this point with you."

Eowyn's temper snapped. "Because you know you are wrong!"

"That is enough! If you cannot behave, you may excuse yourself to your  
room."

"FINE!" Eowyn shoved herself away from the table. The action knocked over  
her Uncle's drink, spilling it into his lap.

Theoden stood and took Eowyn by her arm. "You will come with me." He led  
her up to his room and pushed her into a corner. "Do not move."

He grabbed a fresh set of clothes and went into his bathing chamber to  
clean up and change while trying to decide how to best handle this  
situation. Eowyn had a temper like her mother, though she usually refrained  
from displaying it in public. He knew he could not allow such disrespect,  
but he was loath to punish her. He finished dressing and reentered the  
main room, steeling himself for the next few minutes.

Eowyn stared at the wall, seething with anger. She did not see what the  
problem was with her learning how to fight. Her Uncle was just too old to  
understand. Women could and should learn to defend themselves. Besides,  
then she could stop the foolish lessons in deportment and domestic duties  
and do something worthwhile with her time.

"Eowyn, come here."

Eowyn turned to find her Uncle sitting on his bed. She went to his side and  
glared at him defiantly.

Theoden sighed. This conversation might take a bit longer than anticipated.  
"I will not allow you to speak to me or display such behavior as you did in  
the dining hall."

"Then perhaps you should be reasonable and allow me to train like Eomer."

"Women are not soldiers, Eowyn. They tend the home and await the return of  
the men. You will attend lessons that will benefit your station."

"I do not wish to be a scared female, waiting on the men to protect me!"

Theoden rubbed his forehead. He recalled a similar discussion with  
Theodwyn, but his sister was much older at the time. Eowyn was just a  
child. If he were having such a conversation now, he dreaded what the  
future would bring. "I will not be argued with. You will attend the lessons  
your tutor and I decide upon or suffer the consequences."

"So that is it? You say no and I am supposed to accept that?"

"Yes. I am your Uncle and I love you as if you were my own. I will do what  
I feel is best and raise you as a proper lady of Rohan."

"I do not want to be a proper lady of Rohan!" Eowyn spat angrily and  
stomped her foot.

"Never the less that is how you will be raised." He leaned over and took  
the hairbrush from the side table. "From your behavior right now, I can see  
it will take much work. We will begin our first lesson now." He patted his  
thighs.

Eowyn's eyes went wide when her Uncle picked up the hairbrush. "Uncle  
please." She pleaded, all defiance gone in the face of that dreadful brush.

"Now Eowyn."

Eowyn slowly lowered herself over her Uncle's knee. She sucked in her  
breath as her skirts were raised and undergarments were lowered, doing her  
best to not panic. The first swat surprised her. Not because it was  
particularly hard, but because it was with her Uncle's hand. She had  
expected the brush. Unfortunately, it did not make the punishment any less  
painful. She squirmed, trying to avoid the hand falling on her reddening  
backside. Sighed in relief when her Uncle stopped, only to cry out when the  
brush landed twice.

Theoden set the brush down. "I hope this lesson is learned Eowyn. Next time  
you will feel the brush from the start." He fixed her clothes and helped  
her to her feet. He could still see a trace of defiance in her eyes. "Do  
not test me, Eowyn. I do not make idle threats. Just ask your brother and  
cousin."

Eowyn nodded, wiping miserably at the tears coursing down her face.

Theoden could not stand such a pathetic sight and pulled her into a hug. He  
waited until she was calm, then kissed her forehead and gave her a small  
push towards the door. "Go now. You have lessons to attend."

It had been a week since Eowyn's conversation with her Uncle, yet all who  
knew her knew she would not give up so easily. She was stubborn and, even  
at her tender age, would do what she felt was just regardless of the rules  
if she felt she was being wronged.

And that is just what she did. She only hoped all would go as planned.

Eowyn sat quietly in the hall outside her Uncle's study, hidden in the  
shadows. She waited until her Uncle left for his meeting, then quickly  
stole into the room. A quick glance at his schedule confirmed he would be  
busy for the remainder of the day, giving her plenty of time to do as she  
planned.

She hurried to Theodred's room, knowing he would be on the training fields,  
and went to a trunk on the floor. She opened it and pulled out a dagger,  
caressing the carved handle as she did so. It was a beautiful weapon, one  
of the most beautiful she'd ever seen.

"What are you doing?!"

Eowyn jumped at Eomer's voice and her hand slid down the blade of the  
dagger. She dropped the weapon and grabbed her hand. "OW! OW!"

Eomer hurried to her side and reached for her hand.

"No! Do not touch it!"

"I have to see how bad the cut is Eowyn. I will be as gentle as I can." He  
took her hand and carefully probed the wound. "We need to get you to the  
healers." He grabbed a towel from the wash stand and wrapped it around his  
sister's hand.

"No Eomer! I cannot go there. They will tell Uncle!"

"It needs looking after!"

"What does?" Both children turned and saw Theodred standing in the doorway.  
He entered the room and went to them.

"Eowyn cut her hand and I think she will need stitches."

Theodred saw the towel and knew from the amount of blood soaking it that  
the wound was bad. He scooped Eowyn into his arms. "Come, I will take you  
to the healers."

"No Theodred! Please! Uncle will be told and I will get into trouble."

"I am sorry, but you need to see a healer. You do not want the wound to  
become infected."

"Can you not fix it?" Eowyn pleaded.

"I can, but I will not. You should not have been touching my weapons."

"But you think I should train! You said so at breakfast!"

"You should not have been touching a weapon alone." He tried to ignore the  
look on Eowyn's face, but felt himself weakening.

"It does not hurt much now. Surely it is not as bad as you first thought."  
She could see she was close to convincing him. "Please Theodred! Uncle said  
he will take the hairbrush to me."

Theodred remembered the sting of the brush well. He would not wish that on  
anyone, let alone his young cousin. He knew he was making the wrong  
decision. One that would anger his Father beyond words if it were found  
out, but he just could not bear the idea of Eowyn being punished with that  
accursed brush. "I will take care of your wound, but you must promise me to  
never touch any weapon without supervision again."

"I promise." Eowyn sighed in relief. "Thank you Theodred."

Theodred set Eowyn down on the bed and brought over the washbowl. After  
gently cleansing the wound, he saw it really was not as bad as he first  
thought and did not think it needed stitches. He went to his closet, pulled  
out the pack he used when on patrol and rummaged around until he found a  
container of salve and some strips of cloth. After carefully applying salve  
to the wound, he folded two strips of cloth to make a pad, placed it over  
the cut, and secured it with the remaining strip.

Eowyn looked at her hand in alarm. "Theodred, I cannot wear a bandage!  
Uncle will ask what happened."

"You must. It will help stop infection. " He handed the salve container to  
her and several more strips of cloth. "Change the bandage twice a day and  
apply more salve each time."

Eowyn opened her mouth to argue, but closed it when Theodred raised his  
hand to quiet her.

"If you do not wear the bandage, I will tell Father. I will not jeopardize  
your health to save your backside."

"But what will I tell Uncle when he asks?"

"That is something you will have to decide. My part in this is finished."

"No it is not. If Uncle finds out, he will ask where I got the bandage and  
salve. If I tell him from the healers, he will be angry they did not tell  
him. I cannot lie to him."

Eomer, who had been watching the whole scene in silence, finally spoke.  
"You are already deceiving him. What difference does one more lie make?" He  
said sarcastically and turned to Theodred. "This is not a good idea. I do  
not want Eowyn to be punished either, but we are all going to be in big  
trouble when he finds out. And he will find out, he always does!" Eomer had  
no intention of telling his Uncle; he was just trying to get them to  
realize the severity of their offense.

Theodred sighed. His cousin was correct, there would be hell to pay. Still,  
he could not go against his promise to Eowyn. "Well, what is done is done.  
We will cross that bridge if we come to it." He stood and made for the  
door. "Now, I have to return to the training fields. I will check the wound  
before you retire this evening."

Eowyn managed to avoid anyone that would be concerned with her wound, but  
knew she could not keep doing so forever. She had to come up with something  
or all the trouble she, Eomer and Theodred went though would be for  
nothing. She heard the bells signaling the evening meal was to be served  
and panicked. There was only one thing to do. She took off the bandage and  
stuffed it onto her dress pocket.

Theoden surveyed the dining table, noting the subdued behavior of his  
children. Theodred was studying his plate intently; Eomer was casting  
glances his way, and Eowyn was eating slowly, occasionally looking at her  
lap. He thought it odd she was eating with only one hand, but assumed it  
was a new table manner he was not aware of. His instincts told him  
something was amiss, but he could not figure out what. He sighed and  
continued to eat, knowing he would find out soon enough.

"What did I tell you Eowyn?!"

Startled, Theoden looked at his son, noting the anger in his voice, then at  
his niece. "Is there a problem?"

"No." "Yes." Eowyn and Theodred replied simultaneously.

Eomer simply groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

Theodred swallowed the lump of fear in his throat and looked at his father.  
"Eowyn injured her hand today."

"Theodred!" Eowyn yelled. She could not believe he was going to tell.

Immediately worried, Theoden reached across and took Eowyn's hand in his.  
He set it back down after seeing the wound was long, but shallow. Satisfied  
it was not serious, he glared at his son. "You did not take her to the  
healers?"

"No. I tended to it myself."

"You tended it? Why? Were the healers not available?"

"They were." Theodred could not look his father in the eye, so he looked  
back at his plate. "I was helping Eowyn. She did not want to get into  
trouble."

Theoden turned to Eowyn. "Why would you be in trouble?"

"Because she cut it on Theodred's dagger." Eomer said quietly.

"WHAT?" Theoden, remembering they were still in the dining hall, took a  
calming breath before speaking again. "You all are to go to my study, NOW!  
We will discuss this there."

Theoden watched the children hurry from the table. He could not believe  
they would try to deceive him. He sat for a few moments to regain control  
of his temper, then made his excuses and left the table.

"Why did you tell?!" Eowyn whined once they were in the study.

"I told you to keep the bandage on and warned you what would happen if you  
did not."

Theoden entered before Eowyn could reply. She took an unconscious step  
closer to Theodred and Eomer.

Theoden took his seat behind his desk and waited. The children, all knowing  
what was expected, quickly moved to stand before the desk, hands behind  
their backs.

"I will have an explanation now. You will tell me everything as it  
happened, no more, no less."

Eowyn was terrified, but still quite angry at her Uncle for not letting her  
train. "Since you are being unreasonable about my training, I decided to  
teach myself. I took Theodred's dagger, but cut myself when Eomer startled  
me."

"I was walking by the room and saw the door ajar. I did not mean to startle  
her." Eomer explained, then looked to Theodred.

"I was returning to my room to change for practice when I found them. At  
first I thought the wound was deep, but after cleaning it, felt it did not  
need the attention of the healers. Eowyn begged me to not tell you and I  
agreed as I do not see the harm in her learning how to fight. She promised  
she would never touch a weapon unsupervised again, and that she would keep  
the wound bandaged. When I saw she did not have the bandage on... well, you  
know the rest." Theodred noted the disappointed look in his Father's eye  
and dropped his gaze to the desktop.

Theoden steepled his fingers and stared at his children for a moment  
before making his decision. "Eomer, take Eowyn to the healers and have the  
wound attended to properly. When they are through, you are both to go to  
your rooms. I will deal with you after I have words with Theodred."

Eomer nodded, took Eowyn's good hand and quickly left the study.

Theodred watched his cousins leave, wishing he were going with them. He  
knew his father was extremely angry with him and was not looking forward to  
the coming conversation.

Theoden could not believe his son would encourage Eomer and Eowyn to  
deceive him. "I am so angry I am beyond words Theodred. Never would I have  
thought you would encourage your cousins to deceive me. You are their  
Elder, not their equal. It is your duty to teach them, help them learn what  
is right and wrong. By helping them to deceive me, what do you think you  
taught them?" When Theodred failed to answer, he stood and slammed his hand  
on the desk. "Explain yourself!"

"I am sorry Father."

"I asked for an explanation, not an apology!"

Theodred winced. He had not seen his father this angry in a long while.  
"You are not being reasonable when it comes to her training. I could not  
stand the idea of you punishing her when I feel she should be allowed to  
train." He sighed. " She was so afraid Father. I could not subject her to  
your wrath."

"It is not your place to question my decisions on Eowyn's or Eomer's  
upbringing." Theoden spat angrily. He reigned in his anger and sat back  
down. "She is in more trouble now than she would have been if she had come  
to me with her misdeed. You have caused the need for me to be more harsh  
with her. Do you not realize the position you have placed me in?"

"I know Father and I am sorry. I did not think."

"No, you did not!" Theoden rubbed his forehead wearily. "I know you are  
having a difficult time with your role in their lives, but that is not an  
excuse for such poor judgment."

"I tried to be firm and do what I knew was right, but Eowyn pleaded with me  
and I could not deny her."

"So now you are in trouble as well. You know this, do you not?"

"Yes Father."

"I must think on this a while. Go to your chambers. I will come to you once  
I am finished with your cousins."

Theoden decided he would deal with Eomer first. He entered the boy's room  
to find him sitting on the bed, waiting. The boy looked so dejected he  
almost lost his resolve, but knew there would be no benefit from his  
leniency.

Eomer looked up at his Uncle. "I am so sorry Uncle. I tried to get her to  
the healers, but she would not go. Then Theodred came and I allowed him to  
take over the situation. I knew what we were doing was wrong, but I did  
nothing to stop it." He hung his head. "I have shamed you."

Theoden sat next to the boy and placed an arm around his shoulders. "You  
have not shamed me Eomer. Disappointed me, yes, but you have done nothing  
any other child would not try."

"But I was going to deceive you!"

"I know. Your reasons were honorable, just misplaced." Theoden tilted  
Eomer's head so he could look into his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with  
wanting to protect your sister. You just do not have to protect her from  
me. Do you understand?"

Eomer nodded. "Yes, I think so."

"Good. Then let us move on to your punishment."

Eomer stood, lowered his trousers and leaned over. He cried out in surprise  
when he felt the hairbrush smack his backside. He had not seen his Uncle  
pick it up.

Theoden, knowing he would need to be harsh to purge Eomer's guilt, did not  
stop until the boy's backside was a deep shade of red. He set the brush  
down, stood Eomer up and fixed his clothing. Before he could move to hug  
him, he found himself with a lapful of boy. He held Eomer close, whispering  
soothing words into his ear. He knew his nephew felt this particular  
misdeed was one of his worst. Eomer held loyalty and honor in high regard,  
which was why Theoden was not worried about the future of Rohan.

After a few moments, Eomer pulled away. "I really am sorry Uncle."

"I know." He kissed the boy's head. "Now, I must go to your sister. You are  
to stay here until I call for you."

Eowyn paced her room, worrying over the coming punishment. She could only  
recall one other time she'd felt the hairbrush for the duration of the  
punishment, which left her unable to sit for two days. She would not fool  
herself into thinking her Uncle would not use it. She had been warned and  
knew what to expect.

Still, it did not stop the butterflies from fluttering in her stomach when  
her Uncle entered her room. She watched, wide-eyed, as he went to her  
dresser, picked up the hairbrush and sat on the bed.

"Come her Eowyn." Theoden waited until she was within reach, then pulled  
her up onto his lap. "What did the healers say about your hand?"

"They said it was a shallow cut and that it would heal well as long as I  
keep it covered."

"I am glad to hear that." He caressed her cheek, then turned a stern eye on  
her. "Why did you disobey me Eowyn?"

"For the same reasons you had to punish me before."

"So my words and actions mean nothing then?" He asked angrily.

"No Uncle, that is not it. I just do not agree with you. I will learn to  
fight Uncle, even if you punish me every day, I will still learn."

Theoden stood, pushing Eowyn off his lap and onto the bed. "Stubborn! You  
are stubborn, just like your mother!" He paused to reign in his temper. "We  
will discuss that later. Right now, we have other things to tend to.  
Regardless of your feelings, I will not tolerate your disobedience."

"I know and I am sorry I had to."

Theoden sat back down and picked up the brush. He waited for Eowyn to bend  
over his knee, then raised her skirts and bared her bottom. He steeled his  
resolve and brought the brush down 15 times, paying special attention to  
the crease between her thighs and bottom. When he finished, he fixed her  
clothing and pulled her up onto his lap.

He held his niece until she stopped crying. "Do not make me do this again  
Eowyn."

Eowyn saw the sadness and pain in his eyes and knew how hard it was for him  
to punish her. However, she would not stop her quest to learn to fight, so  
the probability of a repeat was high. She looked up at him. "As I said  
Uncle, I will train. We will be here again."

Theoden rubbed his forehead with his free hand. The child would be the  
death of him. Sighing, he came to a decision. "I know you will continue  
your attempts to train, regardless of my reactions. I do not want you to  
harm yourself trying to learn on your own so I will allow you limited  
training."

Sore backside forgotten, Eowyn threw her arms around her Uncle. "Thank you!  
Thank you!" She kissed his cheek several times, then winced in pain when  
her backside hit her Uncle's thighs.

Theoden could not help but smile at Eowyn's reaction. "Theodred and I will  
see to your training ourselves. But you must promise me you will not touch  
a weapon without our supervision or you will be punished and the training  
will stop."

"Oh, I promise! I promise!"

"Good." Theoden stood and set Eowyn down gently on the bed. "I must have a  
talk with Theodred now. You are to stay here until I call for you."

Theodred waited patiently for his father. He was angry at being treated  
like a child, but would not dare go against his father's instruction. He  
had learned the folly of that action long ago. He had heard Eowyn's and  
Eomer's punishment and felt responsible for the harshness of it. If he had  
done what he knew to be right, only Eowyn would have be punished and it  
would not have been as severe. He had allowed himself to be taken in by  
Eowyn's pleading eyes and innocence. He vowed to never let that happen  
again. He heard his father's footsteps outside his door and stood.

Theoden entered the room and stood before his son. "I have thought on our  
discussion and on your part in all that has happened. Your behavior today  
was that of a child and therefore you will be treated as such." He pulled  
his belt off and waited.

"Father! You cannot be serious!" Theodred yelled in shock. "I am a man!"

"A man would not try to deceive his father and King. A man would not have  
bowed to a pleading child." Theoden replied. "A man would accept punishment  
when it is due."

Theodred dropped his head. His father was right, and he knew it. "Would you  
at least allow me the dignity of keeping my trousers on?"

Theoden nodded. "It will not make much difference."

That statement caused a shiver of fear to run up his spine. He slowly bent  
over the edge of the bed and grabbed hold of the bedcover.

Theoden was true to his word. The belt rose and fell too many times for  
Theodred to count, not that he could have anyway. The pain was so intense  
he could not stay quiet. His cries grew louder with each lash until finally  
it was over. He collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

Theoden put his belt back on, then went to his son. He slid onto the bed,  
pulled Theodred's head onto his lap, and started rubbing his back. "I am  
sorry I had to do that at your age Theodred, but it was necessary. You will  
be King when I am gone and will have to make decisions that are in the best  
interest of the people. You will need to stand firm in those decisions  
regardless of the impassioned pleas that will come your way."

It took Theodred a few moments to calm enough to speak. "I know Father. I  
make a vow here and now that this will never happen again. I will remember  
that I am Eowyn and Eomer's elder and will not allow them to sway my  
decisions."

"That is good to hear. I do not wish to do this again, but I will if  
necessary." He kissed his son's cheek and stood. "You are to stay here  
until I call for you."

Theoden quickly made for the study and found Halthred waiting, glass of ale  
in hand. "Thank you my friend." He took the glass and sank into the sofa,  
completely exhausted. "That was the hardest thing I have ever done."

"I know it is never easy for you to punish them, but sometimes there is no  
other way. Come tell me all that they have done." Halthred said as he  
joined Theoden on the sofa.

Theoden told Halthred all that had occurred, leaving nothing out. "I cannot  
believe I had to punish Theodred in that manner at his age, but he left me  
no other choice."

Halthred laid a comforting hand on the King's shoulder. "He is just  
becoming a man and will make mistakes. I recall two other young men around  
the same age that were in a similar situation." He added with a smirk.

Theoden could not help but smile. "Ah, I remember that well, though we were  
a bit older than Theodred. My father was most thorough."

"Yes, he was. We have never made the same mistake again, though, have we?"

Theoden looked up at his friend, the meaning of his words clear. "You are a  
good friend Halthred." He drained his glass and set it on the side table.  
"Would you mind fetching the children? I will have some food brought here  
for them so we may converse in quiet."

"As you wish."

Theoden watched his children enter the study, their shoulders slumped and  
gait pained. It did nothing to help his conscience. He pushed aside his  
feelings, knowing it would not do any good to dwell on them, and called  
them to him.

"I have had some food delivered since you did not have a chance to eat.  
Please, take some food and find a comfortable seat, I have some things to  
discuss with you."

He waited until they were situated before speaking. "I would put all that  
happened behind us. All of you have been punished and I do not expect to  
see a repeat." He sipped his ale to give the children a chance to digest  
his words. "Eowyn and I have discussed her training again, and I have  
decided to allow it under strict guidelines."

Theodred looked up in surprise. "Really?" He had never known his father to  
change his mind once it was set.

"As surprising as it seems, yes, I have. Eowyn will be allowed to train  
under yours and my tutelage, only. She will also never touch a weapon  
without our supervision. If she deviates from either of these rules, she  
will be punished and the training will stop."

"What about me Uncle? May I show her as well?" Eomer asked.

"No. You are too young and inexperienced."

"But..."

"No Eomer. If I find you have been instructing her, you will be punished as  
well. Am I understood?"

Eomer dropped his head. It was not fair, but he would not argue in his  
current condition. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now, since you have all finished your meal, it is time to retire. It  
has been a long day and we are all tired."


End file.
